


脑洞们

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl(comic), Gotham(TV), Smallville(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 驯鸟师





	1. 小段子

卢瑟又在准备竞选总统了。”  
“放一百个心吧，除非他放弃diss超人否则他选不上的。”  
“说真的，他要是真想选上，就该去和超人结婚。这绝对能解决所有的公关危机，还一劳永逸。”

几年后。  
“Oh shit.”  
“Cobblepot你个乌鸦嘴！”

 

“这种事……你为什么不直接回去问你家老男人（old man）？”  
“你家的在中学还比他大几届你哪来的脸说他老？”  
“……我的意思是让你回去问你爸。”  
“……靠。”  
“你们俩搞上了对吧。”  
“说出去你就死了，老企鹅的宝宝鸟。”  
“收回你的威胁我还可以考虑一下，大灰蝠的小红帽。”


	2. 黑帮

科波特家族:

      奥斯瓦尔德切斯特菲尔德科波特:  
48岁，现任家主，外号“企鹅人”  
      表面上是以一人之力撑起哥谭经济半边天的大企业家，科波特集团的董事长，实际.上统领冰山帮会，是最老牌的黑道首领之一，被外地黑帮尊称为“教父”，无主之地时期全哥谭的黑帮都亲吻过他的戒指。但近几年韦恩家崛起，“哥谭之王”的地位受到冲击  
      传闻在亲手杀死父亲之后，当着三个哥哥的面从死者的手上拔下家主戒指，连着血迹一起戴在了自己的手上  
      年轻时以美貌、虚伪与残暴闻名哥谭。看起来手无缚鸡之力，实际上枪法一流，也是柔道高手  
      因为年龄关系，腹部及右腿的旧伤会偶尔复发，这时脾气会格外暴躁  
      趁着无主之地时期土地价格暴跌，以完全合法的方式买下了完整的两个哥谭市区:钻石区、时尚区，后运用手段将时尚区与相邻的皇后区合并，改名为冰山区  
      第一任妻子卡珊德拉死于婚礼前夕，第二任妻子佩妮不久前死于车祸，为此深受打击，在决心为妻子报仇的同时开始担心孩子们的将来是否会和自己一样悲伤

马丁.爱德华.科波特：  
27岁，奥斯瓦尔德的养子，称呼奥斯瓦尔德为“父亲”(Father) ，外号“阴谋家”  
中间名来自父亲曾经的爱人，正在找机会改掉  
先天失声，经过手术后能够正常发声，但还是更喜欢用小时候的小本子与父亲交流虽然年长，但是并没有比弟弟高不知道亲生父母是谁，也不想知道  
从小到大都成绩优异，在奥斯瓦尔德看来是个十分乖巧的孩子，非常让人省心  
从哥谭大学管理学专业毕业后加入了冰山帮会，协助父亲管理很大一部分的犯罪帝国，在帮会中处于二把手的位置，是哥谭黑道公认的冰山继承人  
偏好实干而讨厌交际，做事有条不紊，擅长用计挑动对手内斗，是导致杰森陶德脱离韦恩家族的幕后推手之一  
忠诚于父亲，愿意为父亲的幸福牺牲自己。原本决定永远把不伦的感情压在心底，但后来发现父亲几乎不可能从别人身上得到幸福，于是改变了想法  
知道伊桑的秘密，也知道这个秘密被父亲知道的话结果会不堪设想，但出于私心并没有帮着隐瞒  
讨厌绿色，讨厌甜食，出于某种原因，尤其讨厌冰淇淋

伊桑.以利亚.科波特:  
23岁，奥斯瓦尔德的亲生子，称呼奥斯瓦尔德为“老爸”(Dad)  
中间名来自奥斯瓦尔德所尊敬的长辈  
生母克里斯汀并非奥斯瓦尔德两任妻子中的任何一位，而是其治下冰山会所的女招待。出生在哥谭，后随母亲搬迁至弗吉尼亚，小学毕业当天家中失火，在家中准备庆祝party的母亲身受重伤，无力再抚养他，于是被奥斯瓦尔德接回哥谭  
上中学的第一个星期就因为校园斗殴而被叫了家长(这也是奥斯瓦尔德第一-次被老师找去谈话，好说歹说才没让他被记过) , 但因为有了靠山就斗殴得更加肆无忌惮了  
在耶鲁时申请加入骷髅会，因其非婚生子的身份被拒，但后来收到了从大都会发来的光明会的邀请函，还在考虑是否入会中从耶鲁大学信息工程专业毕业后回到哥谭，申请加入冰山被拒(不明白奥斯瓦尔德为什么不允许他加入黑帮，同时因此十分嫉妒马丁)，后创建游戏及APP开发公司“胜利起点”，兼任科波特集团的网络技术顾问。本身是数一数二的黑客，代号“黑日”  
表面上绅士且阳光温和，骨子里执拗而偏激阴郁，是家族里脾气最暴躁的一个，由于童年阴影而畏火畏热。十分擅长社交，在贵族圈中是与理查德.格雷森韦恩齐名的翩翩公子，因为不滥情，名声甚至好于后者  
      出于对奥斯瓦尔德不可言说的感情，联合圣普利斯卡( 贝恩的老家)的黑帮犯下了几乎是不可饶恕的罪行，下定决心把这个秘密带进坟墓里  
      并不知道奥斯瓦尔德有意为他和凯恩家主的堂侄女定下婚约


	3. 黑帮

科波特家族:

      奥斯瓦尔德切斯特菲尔德科波特:  
48岁，现任家主，外号“企鹅人”  
      表面上是以一人之力撑起哥谭经济半边天的大企业家，科波特集团的董事长。实际上统领冰山帮会，是最老牌的黑道首领之一，被外地黑帮尊称为“教父”，无主之地时期全哥谭的黑帮都亲吻过他的戒指。但近几年韦恩家崛起，“哥谭之王”的地位受到冲击  
      传闻在亲手杀死父亲之后，当着三个哥哥的面从死者的手上拔下家主戒指，连着血迹一起戴在了自己的手上  
      年轻时以美貌、虚伪与残暴闻名哥谭。看起来手无缚鸡之力，实际上枪法一流，也是柔道高手  
      因为年龄关系，腹部及右腿的旧伤会偶尔复发，这时脾气会格外暴躁  
      趁着无主之地时期土地价格暴跌，以完全合法的方式买下了完整的两个哥谭市区:钻石区、时尚区，后运用手段将时尚区与相邻的皇后区合并，改名为冰山区  
      第一任妻子卡珊德拉死于婚礼前夕，第二任妻子佩妮不久前死于车祸，为此深受打击，在决心为妻子报仇的同时开始担心孩子们的将来是否会和自己一样悲伤

马丁.爱德华.科波特：  
27岁，奥斯瓦尔德的养子，称呼奥斯瓦尔德为“父亲”(Father) ，外号“阴谋家”  
中间名来自父亲曾经的爱人，正在找机会改掉  
先天失声，经过手术后能够正常发声，但还是更喜欢用小时候的小本子与父亲交流  
虽然年长，但是并没有比弟弟高  
不知道亲生父母是谁，也不想知道  
从小到大都成绩优异，在奥斯瓦尔德看来是个十分乖巧的孩子，非常让人省心  
从哥谭大学管理学专业毕业后加入了冰山帮会，协助父亲管理很大一部分的犯罪帝国，在帮会中处于二把手的位置，是哥谭黑道公认的冰山继承人  
偏好实干而讨厌交际，做事有条不紊，擅长用计挑动对手内斗，是导致杰森陶德脱离韦恩家族的幕后推手之一  
忠诚于父亲，愿意为父亲的幸福牺牲自己。原本决定永远把不伦的感情压在心底，但后来发现父亲几乎不可能从别人身上得到幸福，于是改变了想法  
知道伊桑的秘密，也知道这个秘密被父亲知道的话结果会不堪设想，但出于私心并没有帮着隐瞒  
讨厌绿色，讨厌甜食，出于某种原因，尤其讨厌冰淇淋

伊桑.以利亚.科波特:  
23岁，奥斯瓦尔德的亲生子，称呼奥斯瓦尔德为“老爸”(Dad)  
中间名来自奥斯瓦尔德所尊敬的长辈  
生母克里斯汀并非奥斯瓦尔德两任妻子中的任何一位，而是其治下冰山会所的女招待。出生在哥谭，后随母亲搬迁至弗吉尼亚，小学毕业当天家中失火，在家中准备庆祝party的母亲身受重伤，无力再抚养他，于是被奥斯瓦尔德接回哥谭  
上中学的第一个星期就因为校园斗殴而被叫了家长(这也是奥斯瓦尔德第一-次被老师找去谈话，好说歹说才没让他被记过) , 但因为有了靠山就斗殴得更加肆无忌惮了  
在耶鲁时申请加入骷髅会，因其非婚生子的身份被拒，但后来收到了从大都会发来的光明会的邀请函，还在考虑是否入会中从耶鲁大学信息工程专业毕业后回到哥谭，申请加入冰山被拒(不明白奥斯瓦尔德为什么不允许他加入黑帮，同时因此十分嫉妒马丁)，后创建游戏及APP开发公司“胜利起点”，兼任科波特集团的网络技术顾问。本身是数一数二的黑客，代号“黑日”  
表面上绅士且阳光温和，骨子里执拗而偏激阴郁，是家族里脾气最暴躁的一个，由于童年阴影而畏火畏热。十分擅长社交，在贵族圈中是与理查德.格雷森韦恩齐名的翩翩公子，因为不滥情，名声甚至好于后者  
      出于对奥斯瓦尔德不可言说的感情，联合圣普利斯卡( 贝恩的老家)的黑帮犯下了几乎是不可饶恕的罪行，下定决心把这个秘密带进坟墓里  
      并不知道奥斯瓦尔德有意为他和凯恩家主的堂侄女定下婚约


	4. HP AU

HP AU

奥斯瓦尔德.切斯特菲尔德.科波特:  
普通巫师  
真的只是个普通巫师吗  
纯血贵族，但因为某些原因被贵族圈排斥，年轻时几番努力无果后似乎逐渐放弃了  
伊法魔尼学校雷鸟院的肄业生黑魔法是兴趣爱好  
因为兴趣是最好的导师，所以很喜欢研究，所以在黑魔法方面的造诣很高  
相当喜欢鸟类以及鸟型神奇生物，是专家级别的学者  
时不时嫉妒一下韦恩家，因为布鲁斯养了只凤凰当儿子  
一想到对方家里已经超过一只手数量的神奇生物以及相互间的争斗以及争斗时造成的破坏就心态平衡，还会庆幸自家的除了娇贵点之外一切都好  
很看重家庭和睦和团结，得意于自家孩子们比隔壁韦恩家的加起来都乖巧  
很想养一只鹰身女妖，非常非常非常想的那种，已经在黑市上找到了货源  
一旦提及就会被伊桑强烈反对，推测对方是担心自己的家宠地位被取代  
退极求次养了一只先天缺陷长不大的狮鹫兽，出于某些原因起名叫爱德华  
在十岁的伊桑找上门来之前都不知道自己有这么个娃  
被成人后的伊桑彻底打碎了人鱼“坚贞纯洁”的印象  
以为伊桑的妈妈是人鱼并且将一直这样以为下去  
看得到夜骐

马丁.科波特:  
奥斯瓦尔德猜测他是人马，但无从证明  
父母不详，从小以人类形态长大，完全不会现原型  
不知为什么外力也不能让他现出原形七岁时被奥斯瓦尔德从孤儿院收养看伊桑不顺眼  
很少说话，不熟悉的人会以为他是哑巴，但其实是因为自身拥有时灵时不灵的言灵能力，为防万一才不说话  
一般用小本本跟人交流  
背着父亲跟伊桑吵架的时候语速极快还一串串的  
能看穿所有的伪装魔法  
能够进行短期预言，但是奥斯瓦尔德担心过度使用会对精神不好，因此不鼓励他锻炼能力  
仍然偷偷锻炼，想要给奥斯瓦尔德暗地里的事业助力  
脊背上有烙印的伤痕，但完全不知道是怎么回事  
自从发现伊桑的鳞又能当小刀又能当锉子之后再也没用别的东西处理过药材，甚至试图在同学之间推销赚外快  
曾经尝试用年纪还小行动敏捷的伊桑抓海怪身边刚孵出来的海怪宝宝，被尾巴泼水+扇脸  
后来为了报复在给伊桑准备的鱼类料理里加了厚厚的芥末  
还不能控制预言能力的时候看到了父亲跟一个绿西装男人不可描述的场景，见识到了跟平常很不一样的父亲，从此打开了新世界的大门  
发现伊桑对父亲的企图之后，开始锲而不舍地吐槽伊桑的鱼尾是大扫把以及伊桑本人是腿上绑着大扫把的傻野鸡，暗搓搓希望有一天会变成真的  
看得到夜骐

伊桑.科波特:半海妖  
看马丁不顺眼  
妈妈是纯种海妖，理论上来说跟人类有生殖隔离，但就是这么神奇地出生了身份信息上的种族是半人鱼并且告诉所有认识的人同样的话，现原形的时候也是变成人鱼  
得意于所有人都被自己蒙在鼓里(但是马丁有没有被骗到呢~)  
很小的时候就擅长伪装，妈妈离开之后跟着大西洋群落的深海人鱼生活到了十岁都没有被发现真实种族是海妖  
人鱼形态和海妖形态的区别只在头发,海妖形态时一头金发会变成长毒牙的海蛇，品种不一  
海妖形态时的歌声能催眠周围生灵为己用  
身上的鳞片类似鲨鱼的盾鳞，色彩斑斓，很闪，每周都精心保养，会用专门的小刷子认真刷洗自己(鳞片之间的缝隙真的很难搞，不会很脏，但一般清洁咒也弄不干净)  
一直在想办法让马丁现原形好剪他的马鬃毛做刷子给自己的鳞片报仇  
喜欢游泳和海水，但是痛恨哥谭湾，疯狂嫌弃那里的水质(“我宁愿泡进福尔马林!”)  
奥斯瓦尔德不得不在庄园里专门挖了一个超一一巨大的水池，配上沙滩供他使用，要是盐分不够还会被嫌弃  
有着很华丽的大尾巴，在海妖中都是数一数二_的漂亮，经常会摊在沙滩上名为晒太阳实为炫耀  
用尾巴扇了马丁之后被爸爸惩罚一周不能吃鱼，嚼牛排嚼得想干脆当个素食主义者算了  
每三个月总有那么几天充满原始的冲动，这种时候只能勉强维持人鱼形态，会遵循本能，向心仪对象展现自己漂亮灵活的身体来求偶  
奈何心仪对象见了就叫他裹上毯子别感冒  
看得到夜骐


End file.
